Shen Mi
Shen Mi is the thirteen year old sorceress of the Young Blood Alliance on the Alpha Team and the daughter of Wuya and Chase Young; she's the younger half sister of Drake Young. Background Shen Mi was mentioned in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Cracked and Shattered where Drake refers to her having batty fits and in The Amazing Agent Ellis where Drake refers to her ego being big. Not much is known about her childhood except for the fact that she was born incredibly powerful in the magic arts and her mother, jealous of how powerful her daughter had been at such an age, locked her away in a puzzle box. She recently escaped and is looking for a way to get back at her mother while working with her brother in the Young Blood Alliance. Personality Shen Mi is a rather bratty and brash person who's not afraid to use name calling and insulting language to speak her mind. She has a rather large ego and thinks she's is the best magic user there is. She gets bored easily so she likes to spend her time messing with people especially her older brother Drake. Though it doesn't seem like it, she can be focused and diligent when she feels like it. And though her bragging and ego can be annoying, she technically is the best magic user in her generation since pure magic users are rare. Her dark magic is especially strong. Deep down she is extremely concerned about what others think of her, especially her father. She's boastful and brash to mostly cover up the fact that she's basically alone. Other than that, she likes to do typical teenage girl activities like shop and go to the mall. She loves watching her reality tv shows. Appearance Shen Mi has curly wine colored hair with darker colored streaks. She has tan skin and amber eyes. She wears a plum and magenta off the shoulder tunic with black long sleeve undershirt and leggings. She also wears plum slippers and her accessories consist of gold armlets, ankle cuffs, and gold earrings. Relationships Parents Shen Mi thought her mother was alright, until that is, Wuya became jealous of how strong she was becoming and locked her inside a puzzle box. Now Shen Mi doesn't care for her and now wants to outdo her in her own game by being the most powerful witch there is and have a hand at taking over the world. But before that event, they had a tolerable relationship where Wuya taught her everything she knew about Heylin magic, however eventually Shen Mi got bored with her and started learning magic on her own. Shen Mi is under this grand allusion that her father thinks of her as Daddy's Little Girl, but that couldn't father from the truth. He only calls for her when he needs her magic skill, but other than that he doesn't acknowledge her existence often. Though her success rate is higher than Drake's when he asks them to do something, so technically she is favorite. But the genuine love he feels for the both of them is the same which isn't much. Drake Shen Mi met with her older half brother Drake when she was about two years old and that day on the two really didn't get along. Shen Mi loves to mess and tease her brother and she's the only one that can make Drake lose his cool (besides Delta). Though now that they're older, she tends to leave him be and follows most of his orders when he tells her to do something. She can become very impatient with him if he doesn't allow her to test her power by going on missions. She can get jealous of Drake with how much attention he gets with their father and how good his mother treats him. She would never admit it, but she does respect her older brother a lot. and kinda wishes she was like him. Trivia * Shen Mi is mystery in Chinese. * Was supposed to be Chloe's evil counterpart before Chloe became evil herself. Category:Characters Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:13 Years Old Category:Female Category:Next Gen Category:Alpha Team